This invention relates to track lighting systems and more particularly to a housing rotation lock.
Track lighting systems allow installation of light fixtures using a single set of track conductors. Track lighting systems can provide light over a wide area and can be used to accentuate specific objects within a room. Thus, track lighting systems are widely used both in private residences as well as in publicly accessible buildings, such as commercial establishments and museums.
Track lighting systems come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. More commonly, the track frame is configured as an elongated rectangle or strip. Track lighting systems typically include spot light fixtures that are inserted along the narrow, electrified track frame. One side of the track frame mounts to a ceiling or wall and the side opposite the mounting surface usually has an opening along the length of the track frame for inserting light fixtures. The component of the light fixture that inserts into the track usually provides both an electrical connection with the track conductors and a mechanical connection to secure the fixture.
In one general aspect, a track lighting fixture includes a first housing half and a second housing half. The first housing half includes a surface, an inner perimeter, a recess in the surface, and mating ramps extending from the inner perimeter. The second housing half includes a surface, a protrusion extending from the surface, and mating arms extending from the surface.
In other implementations, the track lighting fixture may include one or more of the following features. For example, the protrusion may be configured to fit within the recess and each mating arm may be configured to mate with a corresponding mating ramp when the first housing half is mated to the second housing half.
The mating ramp may include a first segment that is generally parallel to the inner perimeter and a second segment extending from the first segment and configured to stop the movement of the mating arm when the mating arm is mated with the mating ramp. Each mating arm may have a first segment extending from the surface of the second housing and a second segment extending from the first segment. A surface of the first segment of the mating ramp may be adjacent to a surface of the second segment of the mating arm when the first housing half is mated to the second housing half.
Mating of the mating arm with the mating ramp may occur by a friction fit mating. The fitting of the protrusion within the recess may cause a positive lock between the first housing half and the second housing half.
The first housing half and the second housing half may be configured to be mated by rotational movement of the first housing half relative to the second housing half, which may include a non-engagement movement portion between the mating ramp and the mating arm and an engaged movement portion between the mating ramp and the mating arm. The non-engagement movement portion may include the protrusion in contact with the surface of the first housing half. The engaged movement portion may include the protrusion being in contact with the surface of the first housing half and the second segment of the mating arm being engaged with the first segment of the mating ramp. In this manner, the contact between the surface of the first housing half and the protrusion causes the engagement of the second segment of the mating arm with the first segment of the mating ramp to be under compression. The rotational movement of the first housing half relative to the second housing half may further include a non-engaged portion that is between the mating ramp and the mating arm with the protrusion being loosely within the recess and a loose engagement of the second segment of the mating arm with the first segment of the mating ramp.
The first housing half or the second housing half may include a reflector and the other housing half may include prongs extending from the respective housing half such that the prongs are adjacent to an edge of the reflector when the first housing half is mated with the second housing half. The first housing half and the second housing half may include vent holes configured to vent heat generated by operation of a lamp within the mated first housing shell and second housing shell. The vent holes in the housing halves may be aligned when the first housing shell is mated with the second housing shell.
In another general aspect, a method of mating the first housing half to the second housing half of the lighting fixture described above includes placing the first housing half against the second housing half and rotating the first housing half relative to the second housing half until the protrusion is within the recess and the mating arm is mated with the mating ramp.
The track light system includes relatively few parts and is designed for easy and rapid assembly. The track lighting system provides a lower profile with aesthetically pleasing fixtures and components. Another version of the track light system provides a larger, more rigid track frame in applications where additional mechanical strength is necessary, such as, for example, suspended applications.
The track connector includes contact blocks that integrate the track frames by making both electrical and mechanical connections with the track conductors. The connections between the various components are securely fastened by compressive as well as penetrating forces. Thus, once the track light system is installed, the electrical connections and mechanical integrity are extremely reliable and require little or no maintenance. The track connectors also have a variety of shapes for flexibility in shape and construction of the track system on various surfaces.
The light fixture interface provides a low profile, quick connect/disconnect device for attaching the track light fixture to the track frame. Once installed, the interface provides a secure mechanical connection and a reliable electrical connection. The interface allows a track light fixture to be removed or adjusted without fear of contact with the electrical conductors.
The track lighting system is designed to accommodate an array of different light fixtures that can produce a variety of lighting effects. For example, the wedge base track fixture and the rotation lock housing fixture have compact designs and a minimal number of parts, and are suitable for under-cabinet and task lighting applications. The rotation-lock housing fixture has the added benefit of a pivot mechanism that permits rotation of the light source for illumination of a specific area.
The light fixtures are designed for use with high intensity lamps. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Many of the light fixtures are suitable for use as accent and spotlights as they can be adjusted or aimed by using a pivot mechanism and other aiming features. The pivot mechanism has components that are fastened together in a manner that prevents use and wear from causing the components to separate or become loose. The pivot mechanism also is durable, has aesthetic symmetry as a component of the light fixture, and is designed with a minimal number of parts.
The light fixture with integral constant tension and rotation stop is light-weight, easy to manufacture, has a minimal number of parts, and resists wear. The wear-resistant feature provides constant tension between the aiming arm and the lamp retaining ring to prevent looseness or laxity between these components. Thus, the lamp retaining ring is rotatable to a fixed position and will maintain that fixed position even after extended use.
The track light system is designed to accept high wattage loads at 24 volts so that the track network can be very long with a greater number of light fixtures -and lamp holders. Installed costs are lower in comparison to either 120-volt track systems with low-voltage lamp holders or to dedicated 12-volt track systems. The effects of voltage drops caused by line losses are reduced in 24-volt systems. Lamp and fixture current also are lower when operated at 24 volts, resulting in more reliable electrical connections. Lamp lumen output and color consistency also are more uniform. Although discussed with reference to low voltage applications, the concepts described herein for track light systems can be applied to other operating voltages as well, such as, for example, 124 volts or higher.
The track lamp fixtures and holders are miniaturized to perform their lighting tasks with a low profile system. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Lamp holders also are designed with a reduced number of parts to reduce manufacturing costs.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.